Not A Hammer
by MegAshleen
Summary: Here is how I think "Hammer of the Gods" should have ended. Please review if you have any feedback, any and all input is appreciated :)


Hey guys, so this is one of my first stories, i posted this last night and got some feedback so here is an updated version for you :) Hope you enjoy it!

Sadly I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, its fun playing around with them though ;)

Without further ado... onto the story!

Not A Hammer

Gabriel and Lucifer were facing off in the lobby of the hotel, slowly circling each other as they spoke. "I am loyal, to people, Lucifer. People." Gabriel snapped at his brother, keeping the angel blade trained on him.

Lucifer glowered at Gabriel, he was loosing his brother to the humans. "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Gabriel looked at his brother with regret, how could he have lost so much of the good that was once in him?

Gabe spoke again, "Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Lucifer went to lunge at Gabriel, only to pull back abruptly when Gabriel raised the blade in warning.

The fallen angel yelled, "They are broken. Flawed! Abortions!"

This only served to tick Gabriel off, he shouted back at his brother, "Damn right they're flawed, but a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs." Gabriel finished his speech and stared at his brother, willing him to come around. To realize that he was wrong so they could fix this and go home.

Lucifer spoke then, "Brother, don't make me do this."

Gabriel sighed looking down in defeat before lifting his gaze back to Lucifer defiantly and saying, "No one makes us do anything."

Lucifer looked almost regretful as he spoke, "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of another Gabriel standing behind him; he spun on his heels quickly till his faced the angel. Lucifer caught his arm and stabbed the angel blade that had been aimed for him into Gabriels own chest. "Amateur hocus-pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer jerked the blade in Gabriels chest, waiting for the burst of light as his brother's grace leaked from his vessel.

Lucifer felt a sharp pain go through his back a second later as the Gabriel he had stabbed through with the blade faded away and an arm wound around his neck. "Gabe…" Lucifer looked over his shoulder at the archangel behind him.

"You've been gone for a long time brother." Gabriel said while he twisted the blade still buried in Lucifer's chest, "I've picked up a few new tips." Lucifer's essence began to leak out around the blade, and then when Gabriel ripped the blade out, the rest of his grace bled out and he collapsed to the floor. Imprints of wings left behind as scorch marks on the ground. Gabriel looked down at the one he had once thought of as his older brother, his role model, the one he looked up to above all else. He hadn't been prepared to kill Lucifer until he knew for sure there was no saving him, that's why he had made the decoy come up from behind the fallen angel. Lucifer had tried to kill him though, hadn't even hesitated as he twisted the clones' arm around and plunged the blade into his chest. That's when he had known, known that there was no going back for his older brother.

Gabe turned around and walked away from the body collapsed on the floor, when he was out of the room he flew to the Winchesters car, appearing in the backseat beside Kali. Dean saw him through the rear-view mirror when he appeared in the backseat and jumped, jerking the steering wheel almost sending them into and oncoming truck before he quickly swerved the Impala back into its lane. "Crap! Gabriel don't do that!"

When Sam looked back and saw the pained expression on the archangels face, "Gabe what's wrong? Are you hurt." he scanned him for injuries, not seeing any he looked back up to meet Gabriels eyes and knew immediately what had happened, that look in Gabe's eyes was one he had seen in the mirror every morning once Dean had died. Sam felt that he had to ask anyways, "Gabe, what happened?"

Gabriels haunted eyes drifted away to look out the window before he answered Sam, "I couldn't save him."

Gabriel felt a soft touch on his arm, and turned to see Kali reaching out to him, "Thank you Loki."

Gabriel let out a broken chuckle and looked down, "The jigs up Kal, you should probably call me by my real name."

Kali gave him a small smile; "You will always be Loki to me." She then let go of his arm and disappeared from the car.

Dean glanced back again when she left, "Oh come on, is everyone to good for doors now?" Dean looked over to Gabriel again, "So the Devil's six feet under right? I figured either that or you'd be the one pushing daisies."

Gabriel flashed his eyes up to Dean, glaring at him with anger burning in his gaze, "Shut your mouth."

Dean raised both eyebrows as he looked back towards the road, "Hey man I'm just saying, it's great that the bastards gone, good riddance to…" Gabriel snapped then, his eyes flashed with the power of his grace, the Impala lurched to a stop and Dean felt a pull before he was outside being pushed up against the side of his car by a very pissed off archangel.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Gabriel pulled him forwards by his shirt before slamming him back into the door again. "He was my older brother, we grew up together! He taught me how to fly! Was the first one to bring me here and show me the world! Then he was cast out, Michael condemned him to hell." Gabriels grip was loosening on Deans' shirt; tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. By now Sam had gotten out of the car and was standing looking at the archangel that was falling apart in front of their eyes. "I swore I would get him back, that I could teach him to love humans so the others would let him come home. I couldn't get to him though…" Gabriel looked up at Sam over Deans shoulder, "I went down into hell. Again and again and again, my wings are still stained black from all of the times I went. I couldn't get to him though; the cage would never open for me. I couldn't save him." he let go of Deans' shirt completely, dropping his head forwards, "I should have found a way to save him…" Gabe whispered before closed his eyes and the tears finally spilled over.

When he felt the water on his cheeks his eyebrows drew together in confusion and one shaky hand reached up to wipe away the tears. Crying, he was actually crying, it was such a human reaction, the outpouring of emotion in such an uncontrollable way. Gabriel looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder to meet Sams gaze, he saw compassion and understanding in the green eyes that looked back at him. "I know," was all Sam said before he looked over at Dean.

Sam had gone through the same thing, the pain of knowing that his brother was condemned to hell, fighting against it with every fiber of your being, gripping to every thread of hope that you could find a way to stop the inevitable. He knew what it was like to try and stop what you knew was going to happen. Dean had died, been dragged down to the pit by hell hounds, even then Sam hadn't given up, he'd tried to beg, borrow and deal, willing to give up anything to get his brother back. Gabriel knew that Sam understood as much as any human could, but even he wasn't the one that had killed Dean, Gab had been the one holding the knife, the one to stab his brother in the back. Sam saw when Gabriel began slipping into his own thoughts again, "Hey, hey come on." He grabbed both of the angels' shoulders and turned him so that he could look directly into his eyes, "There was nothing you could have done, he would have killed you Gabe, and everything else to go along with you." Sam let go of one shoulder, keeping his hand on the other to turn the angel back to the car, "Come on, well pull in at the next motel so we can all get some rest." Sam opened the Impalas back door, helping Gabe in before he nodded to Dean and walked around to the other side of the car and got back in his own seat. It had been a rough day on all of them, and rest sounded amazing right now.


End file.
